Italyball
Parlamentar Republic|name = Italyball |nativename = Italiapalla|personality = Friendly,Conservative, noisy, religious, traditionalist and ANGRY|gender = Male|language = Italian|religion = Mostly Catholicball|friends = USAball Polandball Vaticanball San Marinoball Greeceball Spainball Brazilball Germanyball Adopted son Former slave(sometimes) Argentinaball|affiliation = EUball NATOball UNball|enemies = thief of Corsica and of Monalisa thieves of Istria South Koreaball (since 2002 World cup) racist Austria-Hungaryball Ethiopiaball Germanyball(since Euro2016) Al-Qaedaball who says of wanting destroy Rome COMUNISTA!|likes = Pizza, pasta, wine, lasagne, Catholicism, enclaves, soccer/football, Lacuna Coil, Gigi D'Agostino, Benny Benassi, Mario Balotelli, Gianluigi Buffon, the song We No Speak Americano, Leonardo da Vinci, Michelangelo, Nutella, Style, Salami, hot pepper everywhere, luxury cars, Ferraris, Lamborghinis, Scooters and Prosciutto, Shoving Hot Peppers in enemy's face, Getting pissed off|founded = 1946(as a republic)|onlypredecessor = Kingdom of Italyball|predicon = Italian-Empire|intospace = Yes|notes = |capital = Romeball|caption = "Mamma mia!"|government = Unitary parliamentary constitutional republic|Birthdate = 17/03/1861|military = Esercito Italiano|hates = Kebab Terrorists, Mafioso, Zidane head, Padaniaball, earthquakes, creepypasta,France claiming her food is better, getting told to calm down, introverts|food = Pizza, pasta, spaghetti, carbonara, fettuccine, lasagne, hot pepper...|bork = Pizza, pizza/Aoh aoh/Ital Ital|status = Subdued by recent earthquake|type = Countryball}}Italyball is a well-known touristic countryball in Southern Europe, along the Mediterranean sea. Italyball appears in a lot of the Polandball comics and it's capital is Romeball. He doesn't like it very much when people think he is only pizza and pasta. He also has a rich history and culture and also because it is the descendant of the main SPQRball.(one day return the empire!) Italyball is a member of the G20 (or Group of Twenty), a club formed by the countryballs that have the 19 largest economies plus the EUball. Italyball is know for the best food in the world (right, Francia??), world-famous architecture, great history and many other beautiful things. History Italyball's history has a very long significant history dating back to ancient times. His father is well known for being the legendary SPQRball and for being a start of western civilization. In 476 AD his father died, and he suffered from multiple personality disorders for another 1500 years, before his resurrection in 1861. He formed relationships with a distant relative, Reichtangle, but irredentism against Austria-Hungaryball. In 1918 he defeated Austrians, but after the war, he was poorer than before it. He then became of fascist in 1922, eventually enslaving adopting Albaniaball in 1926 and Ethiopiaball in 1936. In 1939 he became friends with Nazi Germanyball, and in 1940, with Imperial Japanball. In 1943, Italy was fragmented between fascist loyalist (RSIball,supported by Germany) and king loyalist (Kingdom of Italyball, supported by Allies). In 1945 the allies won. In 1947 Italy became a Democratic Republic, and in 1957(Due to Operation Gladio), he became a founding member of the EEU, later renamed the EU. He is now into asking his former ally Germanyball for monies and support for the immigrants from 8ball (Gib plox!) Nowadays he goes fine playing Soccer/Football and eating Pizza and pasta and making chocolate. Stuff like that. Characteristics Italyball tries to be friend with everyone except people of different races like 8ball or kebab, despite his tries of being friendly with everyone he still has some resemblances of him during the fascist era and sometimes this causes some troubles, he doesn't seem to care about most things but is very serious about irredentism and taking back all the stolen lands from Croatiaball and Franceball (and this created a big rivalry between them). He's normally calm and relaxed but when his fascist counterpart takes his place he becomes very violent and forces everyone who uses the communistic "u" instead of the italic "v" to drink the so called "Olio di Ricino" used by him to torture communists during the fascist era. His favourite comic hero is Dr. Fascio, a fascist propaganda comic about a bolsheviks-killing doctor. He's very mad if someone insults his favourite football team, so mad that he can even send everyone to the hospital How to draw Draw Italyball is simple # Draw the basic circle shap and divide it into three vertical stripes. # Colour the stripes respectively of these colours: green, white, red # Add eyes and you've finished Relations Friends/Allies * USAball (mostly) - I am in his NATO alliance, and there are many Italians who immigrated to him. I wish you good luck with your new president. * Vaticanball - Home of catholics. * Greeceball - Lets take monies from Germany. * Spainball - We must also take back monies. * Brazilball - Nephew. * San Marinoball - Yuo are rightful Italia clay! * Austriaball - Good friend, but former enemies. * Libyaball - Half-son. * Croatiaball - Slavic friend and thief of Istria * Argentinaball - Incest (bastard) son I had with Spainball Enemies * Indiaball - Liberate i Marò!! Remove curry! Helicopter Scandal!https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/AgustaWestland * Ethiopiaball Because he hates me, and he is my son... * Annoying Neighbor-Trieste is mine so stop trying to steal it * Croatiabal-Another thief Istria * Franceball - Italian food, best food.Corsica is mine! * Japanball (for creating this poo) * South Koreaball stupid thieves (we rimember 2002 World Cup!!!!!) * Tunisiaball REMOVE TUNISIAN OLIO! * Egyptball - TELL NOI THE TRUTH SU REGENI!(i'm looking at you,UK) * Uruguayball- Yuo of biting me and make me lose on world cup , I will report UNball if yuo of biting me again * Germanyball - Traitor! Gib Monies! Family * SPQRball - Father and old glory of Italy * Argentinaball - Claims to be Italyball's child. * Mostly all Latin American balls - Nephews. * Franceball - Sister (CHE COSA? Why am I related with her?!) * Spainball - Sister * Romaniaball- Brother * Portugalball - Brother * PIRATE LIMEWIRE (Adopted son) * Greeceball- Cousin * Ethiopiaball - Adopted son (But he hates me...) * Libyaball Adopted son. *Eritreaball Weird Crazy 2nd Adopted son that hates his brother and likes to kill Gallery 28bw7iw2298x.png Italy card.png|ITALIA STRONK! File:muricanitaly.png SPQR ball meets his family1.png The annoying neighbor.png Italyball with football by starguything-d89s4z9.jpg|Italyball with his favorite sport, football WFWPO.png Europe likes rotten things.png Europe be not for Semites!!.png Sloveniaball's introduction.png Al2ek3uwe48x.png Polandball-my-country-slovenia.png PIIGS.png An Italian Dream Come True.png The Second Italian War of Independence.png Fert.png The Chronicles of Shqip.png Sudtirole.png Smokes like a Turk.png ital ital.png germoiney needs better friends.jpg Climate changes.jpg|Different perspectives on climate changes Dun worry be happy.jpg If rome time traveled.jpg HungryHungryMurica.png ItalyvsCanada&Hawaii.png Climate changes.jpg PDkyXj7.png Sicily pizza.jpg Gib Sea.png 2G0l2Vj.png KuHwCOw.png Mn0gWn6.png Comida_Mexicana_Comic.png Italy cannot into Eyes.png Food.png ABMf9ns.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png VLHIQjq.png 3MXobUk.png qgv5uVh.png HadNQkp.png WSsw0au.png KDj7zER.png A2PeHcU.png Et7VFQE.png 1yUy0Ii.png 2xxrKHP.png TYCRAOn.png GJ3e4EU.png 1i3byEU.png 3aUStp5.png 'ydMcs00.png Br0jrGh.png 'pEqSpSN.png 84wEmWH.png 5bAEYO4.png VPmIOS8.png 'uQHPzvJ.png BCRbGOH.png FO85LzY.png VoNkUek.png HugBVAZ.png Ask Siri-a! (For Mysterious).png Qh4gXNO.png 7cg8ihP.png 'zbBRze0.png 'kCcVmZY.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png Pmix_clásica.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Sele_Polandball.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png SwDo9ID.png Goose.png 'r0p97FV.png Italian military evolution.png Triveneto independent.png R13.png History of Europe.png 2jjH63P.png Image_anajajajaja.jpg 14263985 1303819566324844 3895016833162952376 n.png ErQuQ4s.png *African Refuges *A brief history of Italy es:Italiaball fr:Italieballe hr:Italijaball it:Italiaball pl:Italyball ru:Италия sco:Italyball Category:Countryballs Category:Europe Category:Modern Countryball Category:PIIGS Category:Catholic Category:EU Category:NATO Category:Aryan Category:Former kebab removers Category:Former Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Italy Category:Latin Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Romance Category:Europoor Category:Pizza Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Vikings Category:Norse Vikings Category:Euro € Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Italian speaking countryball Category:Earthquake Category:Mountains Category:Evil Category:Three lines Category:World Cup Host Category:Pasta Category:OSCE Category:GIPSI Category:Euro removers Category:Kebab Removers Category:Kebab Haters Category:Kebab removers Category:Jew Removers Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Comics featuring Nazi Germanyball Category:Fascism Category:Fascist Category:Homosex Removers Category:Anti-Homosex Category:Catholic Countryball Category:Mafia Category:SPQRball Category:Christianity Category:Semites Category:Superpowers Category:Christian Lovers Category:Christian Lover Category:G20 Category:Italyball Category:Independent Category:Wine Category:Former Empire Category:Needs More Euro Category:Elongated Category:Perforated Category:Regional Power Category:First World Countries Category:Fragmented Category:OECD Members Category:Small Empire Category:Highland Category:Olympic Host Category:Weak Category:Kebab Remover Category:Remover of kebab Category:Juden-Kebab Removers Category:Pierogi Removers Category:Ukraine Removers Category:Serbia remover Category:Serbia Hater Category:Vodka remover Category:Remove Vodka Category:Germany remover Category:Russian Haters Category:Russian haters Category:Pork Lovers Category:Pro Israel Category:Baha'i Category:Sovereign Stateballs Category:G6 Category:G7 Category:G8 Category:South Europe Category:Debt Hater Category:Romeball Category:Volcano Category:Western europe Category:Money